REAL Emotions
by Blu Rose
Summary: EtnaxAsh Warning:Spoilers for Phantom Brave Phantoms weren't supposed to have feelings, right? So, how come she felt like this for HIM?


**Blu: I've wanted to do a Phantom Brave story for quite some time. Though this feels more like a Phantom BravexDisgaea story. Plus, this is sort of in Etna's POV, so that explains why it's here in the Disgaea section. Anyway, the pairing is sort of a one-sided Phantom EtnaxAsh. If you've played the bonus parts at the end of the game, you'll know that you can obtain phantom doubles of the Disgaea trio (Laharl, Flonne, Etna). If not, then, sorry if I spoiled things for you!**

**Prinnies: Dood, just start the fic!**

**Blu: Fine, fine! I don't own Phantom Brave or Disgaea--Nippon Ichi does.**

**X-X-X**

It seriously sucked. Etna hated it--the fact that she wasn't _"the REAL Etna"_ and that she was merely a phantom, unseen by human eyes unless she felt like scaring a few of Marona's clients whenever the young chroma had decided to take them along on her jobs.

She didn't hate the real Etna. Her REAL self. It was just...she was supposed to be a _phantom_! They weren't supposed to feel emotions last time she checked. All the times she'd laugh when Laharl bumped into some of the more _well-endowed_ phantoms--an Amazon named Diana and the Merchant known as Pepper; that time when she told Marona to kiss Laharl and tell him she loves the hell munchkin and the phantom Overlord's reaction; Flonne's reaction to Marona for simply kissing Laharl on the cheek (boy, was _she_ pissed off!). No, she was _not_ supposed to be able to express these feelings so much, especially...her feelings about _him_.

When she--er, the _real_ Etna saw Ash and Marona, she knew there was something special about them. And it was only until _she_--the _Phantom_ Etna--had come into existence and was sent off with Phantom Flonne with the girl and her guardian had she learned what it was.

Marona reminded her of Flonne in a way. A little too trusting, somewhat dense, and just about able to make friends with _anybody_. While Ash... Ash reminded her of Laharl's father, the great later King Krichevskoy, in that he was calm, fair, and seemed to be looking out for everyone on the island.

Plus, he wasn't so bad to look at. If she was actually corporeal she would've tried to squeeze his tush as a little perverted joke. Heh-heh...

Wait a minute! What the hell was _wrong_ with her? Etna the _Phantom Demon_ wasn't supposed to feel anything. Hence the word phantom. But, then again, if the phantom Laharl could act as bratty and evil as the original, and the phantom Flonne preached about love and justice like the _real_ Love Freak...what did that _mean_? Could phantoms actually be capable of feeling emotions? Not physically, but _emotionally _feeling? Then that would mean...those feelings for Ash were of her own heart, wouldn't it?

_'Ah, forget it! This is all a load of crap...'_ Thought Etna as she looked up at the sky from her spot in the giant tree near Marona's little house. It was clear and blue. Sea gulls flew overhead and the rays of the sun shined down. Of all of her memories (or rather the real Etna's memories), she could never remember being at peace in the Netherworld as she was now. And she would _think_ about the Netherworld alone. Not Ash. _Definitely_ not Ash.

"Hey."

"Hm?" The red-haired phantom removed her sunglasses from her face and looked at the open window. Ash was standing there, looking out at her. "What do _you_ want?" Etna could hear Laharl arguing with Marona, Flonne's attempts at trying to get them to stop.

The blue-haired phantom kept staring at her. Maybe it was because she was wearing a bikini. Heck, this was the closest thing to a vacation in centuries--she didn't _care_ if she couldn't get a tan!

"What is it?" She repeated, eyes narrowing. Though, a small part of her hoped Ash was actually staring her. Etna _knew_ she was sexy--sexier than any chick with big voluptuous breasts.

"We have a job. We're supposed to go to Frigidia to exterminate some monsters who have been coming into town."

_'Frigidia? I'm kinda glad I'm not alive...'_ She had been to Frigidia once on another mission before. Poor Marona had a cold for days... It was one of those few moments where she was glad to not have a pulse. Etna blinked and narrowed her eyes. Ash was still staring at her. "What are you lookin' at, _Ash_?" She gave the phantom a cat-like smirk. "You like what you see, huh? I don't blame you?" _'I wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair of swimming trunks myself...'_

"Oh, uh...what are you _doing_?" Ash asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm getting some good ol' R & R."

"Ah..."

Etna's grin got wider. "Wanna join me?"

"Uh, no thanks." And in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Probably downstairs, as a few seconds later, Laharl was now cursing Ash and calling him a weakling.

The demon phantom sighed and laid back down. Oh, well. Forget about all that feeling crap. It didn't matter if she faked her emotions or her feelings. It didn't matter (very much) if she wasn't the real Etna. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

Besides, she could always find some way of getting Ash to see things her way. It's not like they were gonna die anytime soon...

**The End**

**X-X-X**

**Blu: And that is that. I hope you like this fic, even if it is really short. Thanks a lot. Bye!**


End file.
